gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
thumb|Dieses Logo könnte das endgültige sein, das später einmal auf der Boxart erscheinen wird Grand Theft Auto IV (auch GTA IV; in Artikeln oft mit IV abgekürzt) ist der elfte Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, das im zweiten Finanzquartal 2008 für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 herauskommen soll, von einer PC-Version ist noch nichts bekannt. Während der E3-Pressekonferenz wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Grand Theft Auto IV auf der Xbox 360 herauskommen würde und dass Rockstar Games exklusives Material für die Xbox-Version bieten wird. Mittlerweile ist auch bekannt, dass es auch exklusives Material für die Playstaition 3 geben wird. GTA IV wird die RAGE Game Engine benutzen. Es ist inzwischen bestätigt, auch von offizieller Seite, dass das New-York-Lookalike Liberty City heißen wird. Debüt-Trailer: "Alles wird anders sein" Siehe Hauptartikel ''Alles wird anders sein/''Things will be different'' Trailer 2: "Die Suche nach jemand ganz besonderem" Siehe Hauptartikel ''Die Suche nach jemand ganz besonderem/''Looking for that special someone'' Bisher veröffentlichte Gameplaydetails *Wird Niko von einem Passanten angerempelt, schiebt er diesen zur Seite. *Aus vorbeifahrenden Autos dröhnt der Bass der Musik. *Niko kann Bankautomaten benutzen und an diesen Geld einzahlen oder abheben. Möglicherweise verliert man nach dem Tod dann nur das Geld, das man gerade bei sich hatte. *Niko kann überfallen werden, kann aber auch andere Leute bestechen. *Das manuelle Zielsystem aus San Andreas wurde verbessert und überarbeitet. *In abgelegenen Gassen ist alles vermüllt und mit Unkraut zugewuchert. Es gibt auch Obdachlose, die sich an brennenden Tonnen wärmen. *Nikos Animationen wurden verbessert: Die beim normalen Laufen sind sehr flüssig, in Kurven lehnt er seinen Körper zur Seite, erfasst ihn ein Auto, stolpert er zurück. *Schlägt Niko eine Autoscheibe kaputt, klettert er in das Auto hinein und schließst das das Auto kurz. Das zerbrochene Glas bleibt dabei auf der Straße liegen. *Böden aus Zement vermitteln ein anderes Gefühl beim Laufen als beispielsweise Schotter. *GTA IV ist kein Nachfolger der alten GTA-Teile, es stellt ein völlig neues Spiel dar, Das auf Ideen der Vorgänger zurückgreift. *Gegenüber San Andreas gibt es nicht viele neue Fahrzeuge und Waffen *Den Ground Zero gibt es nicht, da "eine leere Fläche nicht sonderlich aufregend" ist, laut Dan Houser. *Gebäude sind nicht zerstörbar. *Die First-Person-Ansicht wird es in GTA IV nicht geben. *Ein großer Teil des Spiels findet auf Hausdächern statt. *Ein San Andreas Stories wird es so schnell nicht geben, da Rockstar im Moment mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt ist. *Man wird die Feuerleiter einiger Gebäude benutzen können. *Man kann Geschäftspartner und Gegner während Verhandlungen von Dächern stürzen. *Man kann die Kamera innerhalb eines Fahrzeuges selbst nachjustieren, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen (Einbau in der finalen Version ist noch nicht sicher) *Auch den bisher Namenslosen Central Park kann man in Liberty City durchstreifen. *Die Steuerung von Feuerwaffen bleibt nahezu unverändert, der Faustkampf soll aber noch intuitiver zu gestalten. *Boote lassen sich nun noch realistischer steuern. *Das Radioprogramm bezieht sich nun noch detaillierter auf das aktuelle Geschehen in der Stadt. *Es soll einen Radiosender geben, der osteuropäische Tanzmusik spielt *Das Cover des Magazins ziert nicht Nico Bellic, sondern eine Frau namens Elizabeta. Über die Frau wird im Preview nichts verraten. *Nico ist Mitte 30, seine Vergangenheit ist ziemlich dunkel *Man kann Nico nicht wie in San Andreas verändern, die neue Physik des Charakters erlaube dies nicht. *Ein paar Outfits gibt es aber trotzdem. *Man kann keine Häuser kaufen oder wie in VCS ein Imperium aufbauen. Dies passe nicht zur Story, Nico kann nicht plötzlich mehrere Häuser besitzen und Millionär sein. *Der New Yorker Stadtteil Staten Island ist nicht im Spiel integriert, da die Entwickler ihn nicht für besonders interessant halten. *Die Missionen, die jetzt noch realistischer, länger und abwechslungsreicher sind, können (wie die gesamte Story) auf verschiedenen Wege erfüllt werden. *Auch in GTA IV dienen gesperrte Brücken wieder dazu, den Spieler von Stadtteilen wie Algonquin, Broker oder Dukes fern zu halten *In Liberty City gibt es keine unbelebten Plätze, die Stadt lebt also überall. *Am besten einkaufen kann man in Algonquin. *Pop-Ups soll es nicht mehr geben. *Dank einer Sichtweite von mehreren Kilometern hat man immer freie Sicht. *Man kann zwar nicht jedes Haus betreten, dafür aber ohne Ladezeiten (das Gleiche gilt auch für Stadtwechsel). *Man kann von außen in die Gebäude reingucken. *Auch die Mafia ist in Liberty City (als Gang) unterwegs. *Die LCPD greift jetzt noch härter durch. *Flugzeuge gibt es nicht, dafür aber umso mehr Helikopter. *Die Seilbahn, die man im Trailer sehen kann, ist ein Nachbau der Roosevelt Island Tramway. *So gut wie kein Charakter aus alten GTA-Teilen soll in Liberty City wieder auftauchen. Dan Houser erklärt dies so, da die meisten Charaktere bereits tot seien. *Das Verkehrs- und Personenaufkommen auf den den Straßen richtet sich nach der Tageszeit. *Die Passanten sind nun "intelligenter" und verhalten sich realistischer. Sie essen z.B. einen Snack, unterhalten sich oder haben Geld am Automaten ab. Sie sollen sich allgemein mehr untereinander unterscheiden. *In der Demo konnte das Team des Official PlayStation Magazine sehen, wie Nico ein Passanten anrempelte, ihn böse anguckte und dann wegschupste. *Die Passanten reagieren nun mehr auf das Verhalten des Spielers, zieht man z.B. eine Waffe, ergreifen sie die Flucht. *Das Schießen und Fahren soll noch realistischer möglich sein. *Rockstar verfolgt bei der Entwicklung von GTA IV ein Ziel: Sie wollen eine Stadt erschaffen, die so belebt ist wie noch nie. *GTA IV soll nicht nur in Sachen Grafik "High Definition" sein. *GTA IV hat mit seinen Vorgängern nun das Spielprinzip gemeinsam, der Rest soll total neu sein. *Die Fahrzeige sollen so detailliert wie nie sein. *Die Xbox 360 macht den Entwicklern ein paar Probleme, da sie standardmäßig über keine Festplatte verfügt und mit einem DVD-Laufwerk auskommen muss. *Der Multiplayer verfügt über mehrere Modi. *Die Entwickler sind sich noch nicht darüber einig, ob man den neuen Sixaxis-Controller der PS3 unterstützen soll. *An der Entwicklung beteiligt sind die Studios in Edinburgh (Rockstar North), San Diego (Rockstar San Diego) und New York (Rockstar Games). *Nico ist per Schiff von Osteuropa nach Liberty City gekommen. In-Game-Inhalt Plot Niko Bellic ist ein osteuropäischer Immigrant, der nach Liberty City kam, um den "amerikanischen Traum" zu leben. Niko wurde von seinem Cousin Roman dazu überredet, in die Stadt zu kommen. Roman behauptete in E-Mails zwei Frauen zu haben, vier Whirlpools und fünfzehn Sportwagen, was aber allesamt gelogen war, um sein Versagen zu vertuschen. Roman ist die einzige Person, die Niko am Anfang in Liberty City kennt und ist daher einer seiner Hauptbeziehungen im ersten Teil des Spiels. Niko ist ein tougher Charakter, während Roman eher freundlich ist. Roman steckt tief in der Klemme und viele Leute sind hinter ihm her - er braucht Nikos Unterstützung. Sie sind ständig am Zanken. Später kommt auch heraus, dass Roman zu Hause Probleme aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Location Rockstar hat vier von fünf Viertel von New York nachgebaut sowie einen Teil von New Jersey. Broker ist das GTA IV-Gegenstück von Brooklyn, Manhattan heißt nun Algonquin, Queens ist jetzt Dukes, Bronx ist jetzt unter Bohan bekannt und New Jersey ist Alderney. Die Karte ist kleiner als die von San Andreas, aber dafür detaillierter. Das GTA IV-Äquivalent der Freiheitsstatue heißt Statue of Happiness (in etwa: Glücks- oder Zufriedenheitsstatue) und DUMBO (Down under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) ist unter BOABO bekannt (Beneath the Offramp of the Algoquin Bridge Overpass).Eine andere Zeitschrift Vorbetrachtung von GTA IV stellte oben heute, dieses mal dar, das es die neueste Ausgabe der amtlichen Xbox Zeitschrift in Großbritannien ist. Die Demo, die ihnen gegeben wurde, war die gleiche einleitende Vorbetrachtung, die zu den vorhergehenden Zeitschriften gegeben wurde und enthielt ein Interview mit Dan Houser, Vizepräsident von kreativem für Rockstar Spiele. Gameplay Eine Xbox 360-Demo von Grand Theft Auto IV in der Ausgabe der Game Informer enthüllt, dass die Storyline damit anfängt, dass Bellic in einem Taxidepot steht, das Roman in Broker in einer umgerüsteten Garage betreibt. Roman arbeitet an einem unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch in einer schäbigen Umgebung. Bellic geht zu einem Sandsteinhaus in Broker, wo er eine Tür aufreißt und seine Pistole rausholt - das Wohnzimmer ist unbewohnt. Er geht daraufhin in die Küche, die ebenfalls leer ist. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg zur Hintertür und zerschmettert das Fenster eines roten Viertürers mit seinem Ellbogen. Das zerbrochene Glas fällt auf die Straße und auf den Sitz des Autos, als Bellic das Auto von innen aufmacht. Er startet das Auto, indem er an Kabeln rumfummelt und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Zielort. Die Kameraeinstellung hinter dem Auto ist näher am Wagen dran als in vorigen GTA-Titeln, was ermöglicht, mehr Details vom Auto zu sehen. Nachdem er einen Radiosender gewählt hat, fährt Bellic zu einem Abschnitt der BOABO und hält am Hafen. Tauben können wahrgenommen werden und man hört Wellen, die gegen Wände klatschen. Bellic holt nun sein Handy raus, das Funktionen wie Telefonbuch, Meldungen, Organizer und Kamera auf seinem Display hat. Er wählt das Telefonbuch aus, woraufhin Stadtkontakt, Hafenfreund und Taxikontakt sichtbar werden. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch sagt er dem Angerufenen, dass sie sich am Hafen treffen. Es wird keine Ladezeiten geben, auch nicht beim Gebäudebetreten. Außerdem wird der Spieler im Gegensatz zu vorigen GTAs keine Flugzeuge fliegen können. Bellic wird sein Aussehen verändern können und je nach Terrain wird er verschieden laufen. Firmen, Gebäude & Marken Im Folgenden weitere Dinge, die im Trailer erspäht wurden: *24/7 *99 Cent Store (bekannt aus SA) *Liberty Ferry Terminal (weist keine Ähnlichkeiten mit denen aus LCS auf) *Brooklyn Bridge *Burger Shot (bekannt aus SA) *Chrysler Building *Didier Sachs *Cluckin' Bell (bekannt aus SA) *Empire State Building *Freiheitsstatue *GetaLife Building (in der Realität MetLife Building) *Heavy Weapons X (Film aus LCS, also muss IV nach LCS spielen) *Hochbahn (bekannt aus III & LCS) *I slept with my Mom (Film o.ä.) *Kathedrale (der aus III & LCS ähnlich) *Kronos (bekannt aus SA) *Liberteen *Der Name Liberty City an mehreren Stellen *Liberty Tree (bekannt aus III und LCS) *Logger (bekannt aus SA) *Max Renda (Werbung) *Mega Mart *MeTV Theater (bekannt aus VCS) *Mehrere Mittelklassewagen *Möwen *New Yorker Börse *Panoramic *Platypus Liberty City *Ranch *Screamer Achterbahn *Sprunk (bekannt aus SA) *Tarbrush Café (bekannt aus VC) *Top Hooker (Film o.ä.) *Whiz (Werbung) Screenshots Folgende Screenshots kommen aus dem offiziellen Trailer. Bild:Hochbahn, IV.jpg|Die altbekannte Hochbahn fegt über die Gleise Bild:Screamer-Achterbahn, IV.jpg|Ein Sportwagen düst an der Screamer-Achterbahn vorbei Bild:Gasse, IV.jpg|In einer holprigen Straße bewegt sich ein Auto Bild:Liberty Ferry Terminal, IV.jpg|Der Liberty Fährhafen, man beachte die detaillierte Möwe Bild:Liberteen, IV.jpg|Das Liberteen-Gebäude, hat möglicherweise irgendetwas mit der Jugend zu tun Bild:Kathedrale, IV.jpg|Libertys regionale Kathedrale, sie erinnert stark an das Modell aus III und LCS Bild:Freiheitsstatue, IV.jpg|Die Statue of Happiness - GTA IV-Style Bild:Empire State Building, IV.jpg|Das Chrysler Building im Sonnenuntergang Bild:New Yorker Börse, IV.jpg|Die New York Stock Exchange an der Wall Street Bild:GetaLife & Chrysler Building, IV.jpg|Das GetaLife Building (l.) und das Empire State Building Bild:Times Square, IV.jpg|Der ebenfalls bereits bekannte Times Square aus III- und LCS-Zeiten (auch featured in VC) Bild:Brooklyn Bridge, IV.jpg|Die Manhattan Bridge in ihrem vollen Glanz Bild:Hauptcharakter, IV.jpg|Der Hauptcharakter von IV Bild:Platypus Liberty City, IV.jpg|Ein Schiff, das möglicherweise mit dem Protagonisten in Vebindung steht Bild:Brooklyn Bridge 2, IV.jpg|Auf der Brooklyn Bridge drauf Bild:Liberty City, IV.jpg|Die Skyline der Stadt/des Stadtteils - extrem gute Wassertextur Weblinks *Satire-Preview zu GTA IV von Rebell.at *Offizielle GTA IV-Website *Offizielle deutsche GTA IV-Webseite Kategorie:GTA-Serie